


Veritas

by Itami67, Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itami67/pseuds/Itami67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Давно обещанная студенческая АU, где Ганнибал - профессор криминалистической психологии в Академии ФБР, а Уилл - студент, слегка одержимый своим неотразимым профессором.





	1. Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Бездуховное PWP - то, чем мы празднуем свое возвращение >:} Я говорю мы, потому что эта работа в соавторстве: за Уилла пишет мой дорогая и горячо любимая Itami67, с которой мы делим радость полученных дипломов.

      Меловая пыль белесым облаком взвивается над столом, тускло переливаясь на свету, а тихие хлопки ладоней разрезают вкрадчивую тишину аудитории.  
  
      Следующая пара должна начаться уже через восемь минут, но нерадивые студенты пока еще не спешат занимать места, редкой толпой рассредоточиваясь по коридору: профессор Ганнибал Лектер, доктор медицины, не любит нарушения его уединения. Это одна из простых непрописных и в большинстве случаев даже негласных истин, передаваемых полушепотом и красноречивыми взглядами. Так или иначе, кабинет сто сорок восемь в дальнем крыле здания Академии избегают все: от первых курсов до последних — кто-то ненавидит его обитателя, кто-то его боится, но единогласно профессора криминалистической психологии считают дьяволом, а класс — филиалом ада на земле для тех, кто не следует установленным на первом же уроке правил.  
  
      Оттряхнув ладони от налета мела, профессор заглядывает в ежедневник, изящным жестом поправляя ляссе и сверяясь с планом занятия для следующей группы. Быстро пробежав взглядом по рукописным строкам, он удовлетворенно откладывает книгу параллельно углу стола и раскрывает журнал на нужной странице.  
  
      Звенит звонок. Вместе с шумом коридора в класс через приоткрытую дверь просачиваются первые студенты, уныло бормоча приветствия и шустро занимая места подальше от преподавательского стола. Насколько знает Лектер, это последняя пара на сегодня в расписании, и студенты совсем не блещут энтузиазмом и тягой к знаниям. Обождав положенные десять минут, профессор оглядывает присутствующих и, показательно взглянув на часы, закрывает двери в аудиторию — небольшой ритуал во избежание отвлечения от лекции опоздавшими.  
  
      — Итак, — глубокий тон преподавателя разносится по помещению, призывая к вниманию. Возможно благодаря хорошей акустике, но даже без повышения голос звучит внушительно в любом краю аудитории, а эхо от щелчков каблуков отдается в ушах зловещим грохотом. — Добрый день, господа студенты. Надеюсь, вы последовали моим рекомендациям и прочитали те параграфы, которые я настоятельно задал вам на прошлом занятии. Если вы этого не сделали, то можете встать и уйти прямо сейчас, потому что разговаривать мне с вами будет не о чем. Также освободите аудиторию те, кто не подготовил эссе и не взял необходимую литературу к этой паре. Это поможет сэкономить и ваше время, и мое.  
  
      Внимательный взгляд профессора Лектера обводит каждого, не задерживаясь ни на ком, и он выдерживает паузу, приближенную к драматичной. Ложь Ганнибал тоже не терпит, но из класса не выходит никто.  
  
      — Замечательно, продолжим, — едва заметно приподняв уголок губ в легкой забаве, мужчина поднимает со стола кусочек мела, несколько задумчиво крутя в руках. Как минимум четверо задание точно не сделали — ясно, как день, по отведенным глазам и стремлению спрятаться за столами. — Откройте свои учебники на странице двести четырнадцать…  
  
      Один из студентов, чье имя Уилл, лениво листает учебник и когда открывает требуемые страницы, его глаза загораются предвкушением отличной дискуссии. Он никогда не признается одногруппникам, насколько сильно обожает криминальную психологию, а в особенности ее властного и эффектного профессора. Грэма буквально сводит с ума сочетание потрясающего разума, многолетнего опыта, высочайшего профессионализма Лектера и его великолепных скул, к которым хочется в молитвенном жесте прикасаться губами, идеальной укладки пепельно-русых волос, чтобы с наслаждением запустить пальцы в мягкие пряди, и коснуться тонких четко очерченных губ — целовать и целовать, пока они не станут нежно-розовыми и припухшими. Безукоризненно вежливый и элегантный профессор, искусно сочетающий абсолютно разные сочетания цветов в своих костюмах, насылал дрожь на всех студентов. Только вот дрожал Уилл не от страха, а от желания. Грэм и сам задавался вопросом, как он успевает грезить о недосягаемом, точно античная статуя, профессоре и одновременно быть одним из лучших по его предмету. Но сегодня он собирался начать игру совершенно открыто: написанным на пару эссе он бросал вызов преподавателю. А теперь и эта тема, которую они будут обсуждать. Уилл мысленно усмехается, предвкушая спарринг. Он уже изучал этот вопрос, лихорадочно пытаясь создать психопортрет Лектера, непосредственно не забираясь к нему в голову. И наткнулся на одно интересное предположение. Которое и собирается сегодня проверить.  
  
      Оперевшись ладонью на плечо пиджака, покоящегося на спинке рабочего кресла, профессор небрежно обводит сидящих ленивым взглядом. У двоих обнаруживается отсутствие учебников, чему Ганнибал совершенно не удивлен — такие кадры периодически попадались и безжалостно выставлялись за дверь, — но выгонять забывчивых учеников в этот раз он не собирается. Может, в силу хорошего настроения. Занятия в этой группе всегда отличались от всех остальных. Один из студентов, Уильям Грэм, проявлял особенный интерес к науке. Лучший ученик на курсе, который вечно готов вести дискуссию и спорить, если он считает иначе. Это интересно, хотя иногда раздражает до зубного скрежета.  
  
      Многие уже остановились на нужной странице, но некоторые всё ещё судорожно шелестят книгами. Постепенно в классе снова становится тихо.  
  
      — Как мы выяснили, читать вы умеете, поэтому и тему сегодняшнего занятия знаете. Для особо мечтательных дублирую, — преодолев расстояние до доски уверенной и расслабленной походкой, где каждый шаг продуман, Ганнибал в самом верху по центру выводит название лекции. Разумеется, как и весь лощеный доктор, почерк его тоже идеален и каллиграфичен. — Сразу хочу предупредить, что в конце занятия будет опрос, поэтому рекомендую слушать внимательно. Как вы уже должны знать, психология человека весьма тонкая материя…  
  
      Слова льются из него, словно поток искрящегося ручья, неся новые знания слушающим. Несмотря на специфическое отношение — и его, и к нему, — Лектер был превосходным преподавателем, способным достучаться до кого угодно. Его желали получить многие заведения, но душа его лежала к Академии.  
  
      -…Таким образом, существует условное подразделение на подчиняющих и подчиняющихся. Разумеется, есть множество различных нюансов, образующих своеобразный широкий спектр, где та или иная часть преобладает. В психологии нет ничего однозначно определяемого — помните о субъективности, — параллельно с произношением, Ганнибал пишет на доске слова в два столбца «жертва — охотник», «сабмиссив — доминант», «мазохист — садист». В широкое пространство, заштрихованное идеально ровными вертикальными линиями, между столбцами он невольно указывает кусочком мела прежде, чем отойти в сторону и дать рассмотреть написанное. — Каждая линия подразумевает степени склонности к одной и другой стороне — если хотите, процентное соотношение. Рассмотрим подробнее каждый тип…  
  
      Ручки и карандаши царапают бумагу, спешно фиксируя основные моменты сказанного, и Ганнибал не торопит, позволяя себе паузы и не пренебрегая украшениями своей речи оборотами и конструкциями.  
  


***

  
  
      — Резюмируя все сказанное мной, можно вывести несколько пунктов, характеризующих личности. Так, например, доминантные личности склонны проявлять властность в коллективе, жесткость характера, упрямство и напористость, независимость и иные признаки вплоть до агрессивности. В противоположность им, люди более мягкие и податливые; личности, часто легче поддающиеся влиянию, скромные и застенчивые… Вопросы?  
  


***

  
  
      — Профессор, — Уилл подходит после пары, на которой он, как обычно, большую часть времени залипал на своего преподавателя, — Я хотел узнать, могу ли я сдать ваш экзамен досрочно. По семейным обстоятельствам мне придётся срочно вернуться в Луизиану, поэтому приходится начинать сдавать сессию уже сейчас. Вы не будете против? — на самом деле, Уиллу наплевать на сессию, он просто хочет урвать возможность побольше времени побыть с объектом своего влечения. И млеет от мысли, что даже если ему и придётся сдавать этот экзамен, к которому он давно готов, то будет делать это наедине.  
  
      Привыкший к тому, что все студенты его избегают, профессор едва не вздрагивает от голоса над собой. Знакомый, который в отличие от остальных, Ганнибал слышит очень часто.  
  
      — Мистер Грэм, — обычный надменный тон профессора странным образом меняется на усталый. — Насколько досрочно?..  
  
      Длинные пальцы, которые определенно принадлежат художнику и музыканту, тянутся к книге на углу стола, чтобы свериться с расписанием.  
  
      — У меня есть время в четверг пятой парой и пятницу второй, — наконец Ганнибал вновь поднимает взгляд на Уилла. Тонкая оправа очков серебрится бликами, когда мужчина стаскивает их с лица — забыл о них, хотя изображение вдали мутнеет во власти стеклышек.  
  
      — Это невероятно срочно, — выдыхает Уилл и придает тону небольшой жалобный оттенок, — Отец серьёзно заболел, мне нужно спешить к нему. Прошу Вас, не могли бы вы принять у меня экзамен прямо сейчас? Мне не требуется время на подготовку, и я готов к заданию любой сложности.  
  
      Несколько секунд Ганнибал вглядывается в выражение скорбной торопливости на лице студента, отвлекаясь лишь чтобы узнать время на часах.  
  
      — Хорошо, — тихо говорит он, сдаваясь и прощаясь с прибытием домой вовремя.   
  
      Открыв ящик стола, профессор достает журнал группы, а затем распахивает его, чтобы найти фамилию Грэм. Не то, чтобы он жаловался на память, но больше для вида.   
  
      — Самый высокий балл по предмету, но эссе вы мне так и не сдали, — укоризненно поджав губы, мужчина достает с конца журнала чистый лист, кои всегда запасены на случай самостоятельных работ.  
  
      — Я напишу вопросы, — перьевая ручка быстро царапает бумагу выведенными буквами. — У вас есть время, чтобы ответить на них. Сорок пять минут будет более, чем достаточно. На первую парту. И учтите, что списывать не рекомендуется, потому что вопросы вы будете отвечать мне устно. Возражения?  
  
      Улыбнувшись уголком губ, Ганнибал протягивает лист Уиллу, на мгновение профессору кажется, что что-то мелькает в глазах Уилла. Что-то сильное и непокорное, что вспыхивало каждый раз, когда они спорили.  
  
      Уилл прячет такую же усмешку в краешке губ, когда отворачивается от профессора и беспрекословно направляется к первой парте. Затем оценивает вопросы и снова прячет улыбку. Их всего три, но все по опережающим темам. И последний вопрос — по сегодняшней. Уилл набрасывает подробный план первых двух, расписывать он не собирается, а затем приступает к последнему, но на бумаге пишет лишь максимально приемлемую информацию, а свои основные рассуждения приберегает для устного ответа. Этот экзамен кажется ему хорошей возможностью набраться, наконец, смелости и пойти ва-банк. На все вопросы у Уилла уходит тридцать минут, о чем он незамедлительно сообщает профессору.  
  
      Уилл отвечает первый вопрос, не глядя на лист, лишь изредка сверяясь с планом. Скучную академическую речь разбавляют его собственные комментарии, согласие или несогласие с высказыванием автора и приведение другого, более приемлемого, на взгляд Уилла, варианта. Это дает плоды: Грэм видит, как в равнодушных поначалу глазах профессора медленно, но неумолимо зажигается интерес, как он кивает или спрашивает то или иное уточнение. Уилл внутренне усмехается: так держать.   
  
      Ко второму вопросу он приводит редкую и малоизвестную литературу, о которой не то, что студенты, даже не все преподаватели слышали. Тонкие губы профессора изгибаются в удовлетворенной улыбке, но лишь на мгновение, затем он удваивает напор и задает все больше ловких и каверзных вопросов. Это распаляет и Уилла: он довольно долго мечтал о словесной пикировке с Лектером. Пока Грэм продолжает говорить, ему засчитывают и второй вопрос.   
  
      И вот, наконец, они подходят к третьему.  
  
      — Вовсе нет, профессор, — Уилл слегка улыбается, вспоминая ожесточенную дискуссию на прошедшей только что паре, — Но я по-прежнему не согласен с делением на, так сказать, белое и черное, на подчинителей и подчиняющихся. Это не настолько просто, иначе бы все эти задатки в людях легко можно было бы разглядеть. Есть те, кто выглядят неброско и может даже казаться, что их легко сломать, но на практике выясняется, что склонность к доминированию у них гораздо выше средней. И наоборот, — Уилл собирается с духом, но не подает виду, — Категория людей, полностью контролирующих свою жизнь: привычки, эмоции, окружение. Они занимают довольно высокое положение в обществе, нередко, административные должности или просто руководят персоналом. Они властны и эффектны, никто ничего не заподозрит. Но внутренне они жаждут подчинения, стремятся ярко выраженно или нет найти способ или человека, которые помогли бы им избавиться от гнетущих социальных ролей и помочь расслабиться. При этом внутренняя сила личности прямо пропорциональна готовности подчиняться, — Уилл открыто описывает психологический портрет своего профессора, жадно наблюдая за его реакцией. Поначалу непроницаемая маска Лектера не выдаёт ничего, но затем в глазах его мелькает нечто, напоминающее… замешательство, но при этом заинтересованность. Преподаватель принимает подачу, и Грэм ждет его ответа, пытаясь унять заполошно бьющееся от волнения сердце.  
  
      Тонкие пальцы мягко покачивают ручку, почти с нежностью поглаживая корпус и перо в лёгкой задумчивости. Конечно, Уилл прав — это очевидно. Проблема лишь в том, что это более расширенный материал к тому, что полагается на этом этапе обучения и… Нет, Ганнибал обманывает себя сам. Под этим пристальным взглядом и столь точными словами, почти брошенными в лицо, профессор зябко ежится.  
  
      — Иными словами, — Ганнибал кивает больше для себя, отводя взгляд на начерченные на листе баллы. — Все не то, чем кажется. Довольно часто встречаются преступники, которые в жизни не выделяются из толпы, среднестатистические незаметные люди, которые ищут выход склонностей к доминированию через, скажем, насилие, — ручка выскальзывает из пальцев, падая на стол. — Темой вашего эссе было составить профайл кого-то из ваших знакомых. Вы не написали его, но сделали, верно?  
  
      Глаза Ганнибала вспыхивают ярко и холодно от поразившей его догадки. Прямой вопрос, ответ на который он уже знает, и готов вцепится в мальчишку за одно только это. Дерзкий непомерно, хотя за это он и нравится профессору.  
  
      Уилл чувствует холодок опасности, то, как близко она подбирается к нему и почти шепчет в ухо, что нужно остановиться прямо сейчас и перестать дразнить хищника — о да, теперь Уилл видит не только недостающую деталь, но и целиком весь портрет. Внутри Лектера ужасающее чудовище, и Уиллу стоило бы бояться, но теперь он знает его самый страшный и, может даже самому чудищу неизвестный доселе секрет: желание подчиниться чьей-то неукротимой силе и вдоволь насладиться ею. Поэтому он так и нравится профессору: бросает вызов, отчего зверь рассматривает его как равного. От этой мысли жажда самого Уилла мучительно усиливается, а по телу пробегает дрожь предвкушения. Он должен получить Лектера любой ценой.  
  
      — Портрет, описываемый мною ранее, почти полностью соответствует вашему. Ему недостает изящества и более обоснованной мотивации, но тем не менее, остальное описание сходится. Вы жаждете сбросить человеческий костюм и найти умиротворение и освобождение, какого не чувствовали уже очень долго, возможно, никогда, в сексуальном подчинении, — Уилл намеренно понижает тон, не отводя глаз от замершего хищника, — И ваш зверь просит этого. Но вы подавляете в себе эту часть. Насколько верны мои утверждения? — Грэм невольно подается вперед, его глаза горят. Будь что будет. Даже умереть от его рук — прекрасно.  
  
      Тишина вязкая, как кленовый сироп, заполняет класс мучительно медленно. Каждое слово мальчишки, как пощечина, сотрясает тело. Не потому что ложь, а потому что правда: Ганнибал никогда не искал себе пару, но… В глубине души всегда знал, что если найдется человек равный ему или превосходящий, тот, кому действительно хочется подчиниться — он сделает это. Стиснув челюсти, Ганнибал ничего не отвечает, молча ставя в ведомости максимальный балл за экзамен и эссе, выводя итог. Перо вжимается в бумагу настолько сильно, что основательно царапает ее.  
  
      Поднявшись грозной тенью со своего места, Ганнибал все также тихо и холодно произносит: — Экзамен вы сдали. А теперь вон из моего кабинета.  
  
      Глаза Лектера не отрываются от глаз Уилла, но ни один из них не двигается с места. Уилл смотрит вызывающе, так, словно большего подтверждения ему и не нужно, словно… Ганнибал уже завоёванный трофей. Студент всё ещё сидит, и профессор восхищён — Грэм смотрит так, свысока, находясь значительно ниже. Мурашки невольно ползут по позвоночнику. Это предвкушение, ведь всегда интересно каким будет следующий ход.  
  
      То, как пытается закрыться профессор, очаровывает, будоражит и подстегивает к дальнейшим действиям. Он уже знает, что проиграл, но все равно не сдается. Уилла слишком сильно ведет жажда и охотничий азарт: он может даже отхватить отчисление за столь безрассудные выходки, но Грэму все равно. Пока преподаватель отвлекается, Уилл проворно хватает ключ от аудитории и следует к двери, запирая ее. Он не ожидает от Лектера возражений, и, все верно, их не следует. Хищник напряжен, но позабавлен поведением Уилла. Отлично. Пора раскрыть карты.  
  
      Возможно, Ганнибал заинтригован больше, чем должно. Их бесчисленные яростные споры, его потрясающее мышление… Зачаровывают, но это зашло слишком далеко.  
  
      — Это зашло слишком далеко, — отказываясь в признании самому себе, Лектер на мгновение прикрывает глаза, прячась за плотном век, когда раздается щелчок замка. Словно два хищника, они танцуют друг против друга, ожидая слабости, чтобы вцепиться для финального удара, и это прекрасно.  
  
      — Признаете ли вы меня равным, если я скажу, что вижу? Как что-то в глубине ваших глаз борется между интересом ко мне и желанием растерзать за мою наглость? Как они загорятся алым, если кровь все же прольется, и жажда зверя будет утолена. Но тогда вы потеряете возможность избавиться от одиночества. Или хотя бы расслабиться, погрузиться в свои самые сокровенные желания, — Уилл почти мурлычет, и зрачки Лектера расширяются.   
  
      Разумеется, хищника возбуждает запах крови, но он все еще не сдается. Потрясающая выдержка, которая, впрочем, удерживается из последних сил. Уилл по достоинству оценивает то усилие, с которым  _Ганнибал_ цепляется за остатки самоконтроля, но намерен лишить его и их.  
  
      — Сочетание контроля и подчинения сводит вас с ума. Я почти уверен, что ваши ладони не будут дрожать даже от самых сильных эмоций, но все тело будет прямо-таки сотрясаться в ожидании наказания или награды, — Грэм с мрачным удовольствием наблюдает, как Ганнибал нервно облизывает губы. Еще немного. Уилл медленно приближается и небрежно усаживается на преподавательский стол, — Да у вас даже голос поначалу дрожать не будет, но затем…  
  
      Вздернув голову вверх в горделивом жесте, Ганнибал преувеличено расслабленно опирается бедром о стол. Сладкие слова мурлыкающим голосом вливаются в уши, и совсем немного профессор чувствует заинтересованность.  _Совсем немного_  превращается в сильно, когда он понимает, что Уилл не остановится. И от этого сладко щемит под ложечкой. Ганнибал невольно облизывает губы, а затем пытается напомнить себе, что он преподаватель, а Уилл его студент, и они находятся в чертовой аудитории… Чертовой  _запертой_  аудитории.  
  
      — Затем? — он собирает всю свою холодность, чтобы ответить, но выдает себя защитным жестом, сложив руки на груди. — Затем вас отчислят с рекомендациями, от которых вас не возьмут не то, что в ФБР, но в охрану будет проблематично устроится. Вы забываетесь, мистер Грэм.  
  
      Уилл не реагирует. Даже не моргает. Словно Ганнибал не пугает, словно… Будто они действительно равны, и Уиллу откровенно плевать на статусы и соотношение сил. И вот  _это_  действительно возбуждающе.  
  
      — Вы можете даже убить меня, — как бы невзначай предлагает Уилл так, будто это ничего не значит. Так и есть, — меня всегда учили быть смелым и идти до конца. Этого от меня потребует и ФБР… Ох, да вообще кто угодно! — Уилл с трудом удерживает себя в руках, — Вы ведь тоже не намерены отступать. Вам интересно, что будет дальше, но игра увлекает все сильнее и сильнее. Что же случится, если я предложу вам получить все прямо здесь и сейчас? — Уилл придвигается невозможно близко, ощущая тепло тела этого восхитительного мужчины, но все еще не касаясь его, — Что, если меня не пугает то, что я вижу внутри вас? Я жажду увидеть хищника на свободе, — Уилл хватает Ганнибала за лацканы пиджака и притягивает к себе, чтобы прикоснуться к его губам своими.  
  
      Уилл приятно пахнет. Пожалуй, Ганнибал замечал это каждый раз, когда они были достаточно близко, но сейчас, когда он близко  _настолько_  аромат почти мучительно прекрасен. Вдыхая и задерживая дыхание, чтобы сдержать рвущейся жадный звук, Ганнибал уже знает, что хочет этот аромат на себе. И он знает, что будет чувствовать его ещё очень долго. Во  _всех_  смыслах.  
  
      Уилл видит его наиболее полно, хотя и вряд ли может предложить, что строгий профессор — Чесапикский Потрошитель во плоти. Его океанические глаза насыщенного и чистого цвета бушуют чем-то темным, чем-то положительно безумным.  
  
      Обещаниями.  
  
      Мягкие губы резко впечатываются в Ганнибала, и он стонет, стараясь звучать возмущённо. Ладони обхватывают запястья Уилла, будто стараясь оттолкнуть, но нет, лишь поглаживая вены под большим пальцами. Впрочем, поцелуй он встречает с жадностью почти нечеловеческой — животной. Объективно, Ганнибал сильнее, и оттолкнуть студента было бы просто… Но, возможно, не так сладко.  
  
      — Покажи мне, — рычащие нотки врываются в слова, а Ганнибал не старается их сдержать, больно кусая нижнюю губу Уилла, чтобы тут же покорно извинятся мягкими и нежными проглаживание кончика языка.  
  
      Уилл издает удивленный звук, когда его не только не отталкивают, но и начинают страстно целовать. И, господи, он мог бы кончить только от одного этого поцелуя, потому что чертов Ганнибал слишком хорош. Ощущения в тысячу крат прекраснее и сильнее, чем в любом его сне или фантазии. Но за этим он осознает кое-что еще, хотя от бесстыдной ласки горячего влажного языка мозг отключается напрочь: Лектер хочет его уже давно. Невысказанное откровение окрыляет Уилла, и он шепчет прямо в губы:  
  
      — Так смотри же, — затем неохотно отрывается, одним яростным жестом сбрасывает все со стола и заваливает на профессора на него, а сам триумфально усаживается верхом на его бедра. Во взгляде Ганнибала горит что-то абсолютно дикое и безумное, и как же это нравится Уиллу.   
  
      С равнодушием, не свойственным человеку с перфекционизмом, Ганнибал наблюдает как предметы, будто в замедленной съёмке, валятся со стола, а перо выпускает на полу уродливую кляксу при падении, а затем сильное тело Уилла пригвождает его к столу — он удерживает изящные запястья одной рукой и трется об уже ощутимое возбуждение профессора. Хищник порыкивает, но даже не пытается вырваться: ему приятно, наконец, ощутить на себе оковы подчинения, которые не связаны с угрозой его свободе. Он лишь тяжело дышит и облизывает припухшие губы.  
  
      Все это занимает меньше секунды, но профессор успевает удивлённо осознать, что он так давно желал именно этого. Уилл слегка ерзает, и их бедра соприкасаются, позволяя почувствовать неравнодушие обоих.  
  
      — Вам нужно всего лишь попросить, и тогда вы получите все, — низким соблазнительным тоном произносит Уилл и легко удерживает Ганнибала на месте.  
  
      — Ты же хочешь, — тихо шипит профессор, змеёй извиваясь под ним. Словно и впрямь активно сопротивляясь, но этим только распаляя обоих. Прекрасная иллюзия.  
  
      — Сейчас важно то, чего хотите именно вы, — Уилл наклоняется и опаляет кожу горячим дыханием. Профессор под ним выглядит просто восхитительно: раскрасневшийся и невероятно манящий, пушистые пряди волос из идеальной укладки падают на лоб, и Грэм заботливо отводит их деликатным прикосновением, чего от себя не ожидал. Это уже выходит за рамки плотского влечения, превращаясь в нечто большее. Но Уилл не хочет сейчас об этом думать.  
  
      — Подчинение не является синонимом унижения. Я вовсе не желаю поиздеваться над вами. Я хочу видеть, как вы испытываете наслаждение, столь сильное, что беспомощно всхлипываете и стонете. Вы срываете голос, когда я украшаю ваше тело метками. Вы жаждете принадлежать кому-то, и сегодня вы в полной моей власти.  
  
      Искры возбуждения, проносящиеся по венам, разжигают пожар внизу живота. Узел, скручивающегося желания рождает предвкушение обещанного наслаждения. Никто никогда не позволял себе этого с ним, никто не был настолько точным в портрете Ганнибала… Возможно, когда ФБР пригреет Уилла — в чем сомнений нет — именно он будет тем, кто поймает неуловимого Чесапикского Потрошителя.  
  
      — Если бы я не хотел, — Ганнибал изгибает губы в высокомерной и язвительной усмешке. — Я бы  _позволил_  этому произойти?..  
  
      Медленно, картинно, профессор совсем слегка откидывает голову назад, расслабляя напряженную шею, а язык пробегается по губам максимально эротично.  
  
      — Разве не этого хотите вы,  _мистер Грэм_? — с придыханием говорит он, подражая подчинению. О, игра еще не кончается. — Подчинять. Если бы я так просто сдался, нашли бы вы меня интересным тогда?  
  
      — Я нашел бы вас интересным в любом случае, — признается Уилл и методично расстегивает пуговички на рубашке, чтобы развести полы и с наслаждением провести ладонью по груди, задевая сосок, зарыться пальцами в волосы на груди и легонько потянуть. Дыхание Ганнибала сбивается еще сильнее от столь простой и незатейливой ласки, что говорит Уиллу гораздо больше о состоянии профессора, чем его слова.  
  
      «Ох, неужели?» — хочется спросить профессору, но он лишь закусывает губу в ожидании. Его пальцы крепко цепляются в край стола над головой там, где Уилл оставил его запястья — случайная покладистость, которую он не замечает сам, забывая все от обжигающего взгляда и нежно-страстных касаний. Открытый, но не уязвимый.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас я хочу взять вас. И я это сделаю, — уверенно произносит Уилл, а затем наклоняется и впивается губами в шею прямо над воротником, оставляя стремительно наливающуюся краской метку и зализывая ее. Ганнибал дергается от неожиданности и издает весьма громкий стон, отчего Уилл победоносно ухмыляется и снова прикусывает тонкую кожу, наслаждаясь близостью горячего сильного тела.  
  
      — Какая самоуверенность! — он пытается звучать насмешливо, но Уилл целует его шею, ощутимо засасывая нежную кожу, и Ганнибал задыхается, заходясь в стоне, резонирующем по всей аудитории. Кажется, этот постыдный — похотливый и нуждающийся — звук должен быть слышен не то, что в коридоре, но и на другом конце Академии.  
  
      — Благодарю за комплимент, профессор, но не могли бы вы стонать немного потише, а то в аудиторию начнут ломиться, и нам будет несколько сложно объяснить наше текущее положение, — не остаётся в долгу Уилл, пока его любопытная ладонь скользит ниже, по бедру, и накрывает пах. Грэм удостаивается раздраженного, смешанного с отчаянием взгляда, и посылает в ответ солнечную улыбку. В отличие от упрямства хозяина, бедра Ганнибала дрожат, когда горячая ладонь накрывает член поверх ткани костюма и белья. Это почти больно, но так приятно. Бескомпромиссно, не спрашивая, делая с ним то, что Уилл посчитает нужным без возможности к сопротивлению.   
  
      — Вы потрясающе красивы. Думаю, много кто говорил вам это, но они не видели вас здесь, подо мной, в расстегнутой рубашке и брюках, — следуя сказанному Уилл дергает молнию вниз и забирается пальцами внутрь, проводя по кромке белья и мокрому пятнышку сочащейся смазки. Этот мужчина восхищает Уилла все больше: даже охваченный желанием, он продолжает спорить и сохранять почти королевское достоинство. Боже, как же Грэму хочется еще сильнее содрать с него этот покров сдержанности, лишить последних остатков разума!..   
  
      Уилл прижимается грудью к его груди, когда наклоняется, чтобы увлечь Лектера в лишенный нежности голодный поцелуй, а свободной рукой вновь прочерчивает линию по груди и щиплет за сосок. Этот новый поцелуй похож на новую борьбу: Ганнибал не впускает Уилла в свой рот, стараясь выбить первенство в таком интимном действе хотя бы так, но движения этих рук отвлекают на мгновение — профессор стонет, отдаваясь на власть коварному обольстителю и позволяя хозяйничать над собой и своим ртом. Профессор стонет прямо ему в губы, и Уилл пользуется этой маленькой заминкой, чтобы протолкнуть свой язык меж приоткрытых покрасневших губ и перехватить первенство в поцелуе. Уилл ласкает мокрые щеки, пробегается по гладкой эмали зубов и обводит языком клыки, проверяя их остроту.Совсем немного Лектер сжимает зубы на языке Уилла, тихо рыча, не стараясь ранить, но напоминая, что зубы вполне себе очень острые.  
  
      — Легко, — закусив щеку до крови, чтобы боль несколько отрезвила, Ганнибал насмешливо тянет, желая уколоть Уилла, раззадорить его сильнее. Открыто провоцируя, потому что он сам уже едва сдерживается. — Я лишь хотел потешить  _твое_  самолюбие.  
  
      Ганнибал же ощущает себя связанным, прикованным негласным приказом, пытаясь сохранять самообладание. Желание пьянит, вырываясь на свободу. Конечно, Уилл прекрасно читает его, надавливая ровно там, где нужно… И в физическом смысле тоже.  
  
      — Давай же, пошевеливайся, — бурчит профессор и нетерпение слишком очевидно. Первые просящие нотки просачиваются в почти невнятное бормотание, потому что прикосновение кажущейся грубой кожи ладони к столь чувствительной плоти оказывается слишком.  
  
      — Хмм, — задумчиво тянет Уилл, хотя все внутри плавится и кипит от вожделения, а возбуждение становится болезненным, — Боюсь, вы недостаточно покорны. Что же мы будем с этим делать? — ладони ложатся на пряжку ремня и легко расстегивают ее.  
  
      — Ничего, — самодовольная улыбка разбавляется смешком, когда парень стискивает ремень. — Пороть будете, мистер Грэм?  
  
      Уилл ловко спускается на пол и ласкает длинные ноги. Даже временная потеря столь близкого контакта почти заставляет профессора захныкать. Слепо повинуясь желанию вернуть приятное давление, его бедра едва заметно приподнимаются. Оперевшись на локтях, игнорируя выступивший на лбу пот, мужчина криво усмехается, когда парень устремляет полувопросительный взгляд прямо на него. Грэм криво ухмыляется в ответ, снимает дорогие лакированные туфли, стягивает с профессора брюки вместе с бельем (тот стонет, когда ткань слишком уж сильно проходится по чувствительной плоти) и обнаруживает длинные гольфы до голени, отчего Уилл сам издает тихий стон и сжимает зубы. «Не хватало тут ещё в кроссдрессинг поиграть». Ганнибал ни сколько ни стесняется своей наготы, и даже будучи таким расхристанным, остается не менее великолепным.  
  
      Расслабленно глядя на него сверху вниз, Ганнибал ведет себя так, словно ничего необычного не происходит: словно Уилл раздевает его перед сном, как покорный слуга, а не студент собирается поиметь на столе собственного преподавателя. Только от этой мысли становится еще жарче. Какая субординация…  
  
      Уилл отходит на пару шагов и лезет в сумку, сиротливо лежащую на стуле у первой парты. Когда он поворачивается, Лектер уже занимает более удобную позу, а его взгляд пылает от вожделения.  
  
      Забавно вытянув шею, Ганнибал с любопытством смотрит на тюбик смазки: — Всегда ты носишь с собой смазку на пары? Или только на экзамены?  
  
      Язвительность, за которой прячется волнение за ответом, превышает все мыслимые уровни приличий. Впрочем, даже при этом, Лектер не собирается останавливать Грэма. Даже если он сдает так каждый зачет и экзамен — это его не касается… Не должно касаться, но все же нервирует. Даже если так, Ганнибал и гедонист в нем не откажется от хорошего секса.  
  
      Возвращаясь, Уилл смазывает пальцы, согревая прохладный гель, а профессор, чуть сместившись на столешнице, сгибает ноги в коленях, ехидно глядя на своего «мучителя». Только вот первое же осторожное касание, такое трепетно нежное, сбивает всю наигранную спесь.  
  
      — Brangus Dieve, padėk man*, — тихо произносит он, сильнее разводя колени и только сейчас вспоминая  _насколько давно_  у него никого не было и осознавая  _насколько сильно_  хотел своего ученика.  
  
      — Все еще планируете сопротивляться? — спрашивает Уилл, когда профессор издает что-то похожее на мяукание.  
  
      Задыхаясь каждым словом, Ганнибал почти беззвучно выстанывает: — Конечно собираюсь.  
  
      — Мне очень нравится идея порки.  
  
      — Будто я дамся, — янтарь горит диким алым пламенем, нашедшим своего Прометея. Конечно, он бы позволил, и ему бы очень это понравилось. Они оба наслаждались бы этим.  
  
      — Пожалуй, не сегодня, но эту светлую мысль я приберегу. И не знаю, почему вас так это волнует, но смазка оказалась у меня совершенно случайно. Студенты и преподаватели в безопасности, я не посягаю на них. Только на вас — дерзит в ответ Уилл и осознает, что это похоже на признание. И да, он никогда не признается, как сильно обожает эту пикировку с Ганнибалом.  
  
      — Тебе придется постараться, чтобы эта светлая мысль имела место позднее, — нетерпеливо Ганнибал ведет задницей, пытаясь намекнуть Уиллу, что и его терпение имеет свои пределы, и Грэму стоит посягать побыстрее. Кроме того, это звучит так, словно второй раз все-таки будет.  
  
      Первый палец осторожно скользит внутрь, и большой палец другой руки поглаживает головку члена, чтобы отвлечь от неприятных ощущений. Ганнибал отчаянно пытается сдержать стон, но тот все равно вырывается на странный звук, похожий на долгое, протяжное «ха~», полное чего-то совсем экстатического, как укол наркотика. Не в силах скрыть свое восхищение, Уилл целует мягче, нежнее, сосредотачивая внимание на губах и отвлекая от легкого жжения, пока еще мало похожего на то самое удовольствие, но все же обещания наполненности. Ощущается, как впервые. И было бы странно, если бы было иначе. В последний раз снизу профессор был еще во времена бытия психотерапевтом и постоянного обитателя местных светских мероприятий — всего раз, а до этого — в ранней экспериментальной юности. В любом случае…  
  
      Плавное движение внутри и мысль вылетает из головы со стремительностью пробки из шампанского. Хочется, хочется, хочется… Желание Уилла, нужда в нем рвется из Ганнибала жалобными стонами. Сдерживаться уже невозможно, как и не пытаться притянуть ближе. Цепкие пальцы вплетаются в темные волосы, крепко сжимая, дергая на себя до боли, для нового поцелуя, куда более нежного. Профессор извивается, как змея, ерзая, толкаясь в сжатый на члене кулак и назад, пытаясь насадиться сильнее на ласкающие пальцы. Его грудь беспокойно поднимается и опускается в рваных вдохах, а живот подергивается от мышечных сокращений.  
  
      — Давай, ну же, — бессвязно тихо мурлыкает он, дрожа от особенно чувственного поглаживания. — Давай, Уилл. Я успел позабыть каково это, и хочу тебя почувствовать. Как в первый раз, давай…  
  
      Он не замечает, как говорит все быстрее, все больше просит, чем приказывает. Его тело все чаще сотрясается чувственной дрожью, а мышцы сжимаются вокруг пальцев Уилла, пытаясь удержать их внутри.  
  
      — Ну же, — немного отчаянно почти взвизгивает он, обнимая ногами талию парня, стараясь притянуть ближе к себе и переходя на нуждающееся хныканье. — Ну же, Уилл, возьми меня, поимей, трахни, Уилл, ну же!  
  
      Грэму нравится наблюдать за контрастом тела, которое жадно тянется к нему, и разума, все еще пытающегося командовать. Ганнибала и впрямь тяжело подчинить, но Уиллу уже хочется выполнить эту задачу. И, кажется, он знает несколько подходящих способов.  
  
      Но не сейчас.  
  
      Он яростно дергает молнию на джинсах и выдыхает от облегчения, когда ткань перестает давить на возбужденный член. Не желая больше мучать их обоих, Уилл устраивается поудобнее и медленно входит. Восхитительный шелковистый жар тут же плотно обволакивает его, и их с профессором стоны звучат в унисон. Маленькая морщинка образовывается между бровей профессора, когда он впивается короткими ногтями в плечи Уилла, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении медленного проникновения. Грэм старается быть осторожным, а Ганнибал просто пытается не забыть как дышать, жадно ловя губами кислород.  
  
      Погрузившись на всю длину, Уилл на пару мгновений замирает, а затем начинает двигать бедрами, постепенно задавая темп. Движение — медленное покачивание — идеально, ровно так, как нужно мужчине. Поначалу Ганнибалу неприятно, и Уилл старается не торопиться.  
  
      — Определенно больше, чем я рассчитывал, — тихо шипит Лектер, на очередном глубоком движении. Это почти комплимент, когда Ганнибал опускает веки в подчинении эмоциям, ощущениям, сладкой боли и томительному удовольствию; в подчинении Уиллу, который явно замечает это, считая своей личной победой. Беспомощные маленькие стоны рвутся откуда-то изнутри, и он старается заглушить их, притягивая к себе парня для отчаянного поцелуя. Лектер выгибается навстречу, и поток бессвязных звуков и слов с его губ не прекращается ни на секунду. Его мозг утопает в эндорфинах и почти лишается способности выстраивать хоть какие-нибудь умозаключения, а ладони бездумно оглаживают грудь и плечи Уилла. Янтарный взор, горящий адским пламенем, выглядит… мечтательным. Он теряется в наслаждении, в принадлежности, взрываясь в тех местах, где их тела соприкасаются.  
  
      Везде.  
  
      Слепо шаря по телу, ластясь, проникая, кажется, под кожу или стараясь проникнуть, оставляя красные борозды то тут, то там, кусаясь и вылизывая каждый доступный участок кожи. Зажатый между телами член течет смазкой, потираясь о животы и разводя еще больший беспорядок.  
  
      — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Уилл, быстрее, — он выгибается по-кошачьи, задирая ноги выше и стараясь сделать проникновение глубже. — Мне нужно.  
  
      Уилл целует Ганнибала и рычит ему прямо в губы, немного меняя позицию, и, соответственно, угол проникновения. Член задевает простату, и Ганнибал захлебывается стоном. Уилл задает жесткий быстрый темп и совсем не помнит себя от удовольствия, когда Лектер подается бедрами навстречу.  
  
      Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть просто сексом.  
  
      Уилл с ужасом осознает, что ему мало. Мало одной этой встречи, мало этих прикосновений. Он хочет больше. И не до конца уверен, что получит их. Грэм словно срывается с цепи: целует все, до чего может дотянуться, впивается в приоткрытые губы с такой страстью, будто хочет поглотить. Он бормочет что-то бессвязное и все сильнее гонит их к пику. На спине Уилла к бокам остаются кровавые полосы, словно жуткие алые крылья. Всхлипывая, постанывая почти жалобно, но не желая жалости, Ганнибал позволяет терзать себя, лишь красиво изгибаясь, плавясь от каждого жесткого движения и поцелуя. Он шепчет «еще», срываясь на короткие вскрики. Обычно бесстрастное лицо искажается в удовольствии, словно от боли — так оно сильно.  
  
      Тьма окутывает Уилла целиком, и он жаждет сделать нечто незабываемое, чтобы Ганнибал помнил о нем еще долго, если отвергнет. Грэм оставляет все новые укусы и засосы, и мимо него не проходит незамеченным цепкий взгляд, полный жажды обладания. Укусы или поцелуи, а, может, и то, и другое, осыпается на шею и плечи, но Лектер льнет, открываясь для новой жестокости. Потом он будет дрожать каждый раз, когда ткань будет касаться кровавой корочки на ранах, и когда он будет вспоминать перед сном, надавливая на них пальцами, чтобы ощутить острее, и когда будет сотрясаться от оргазма, пачкая собственную ладонь… До их следующего раза. Почему-то Ганнибал уверен, что он будет.  
  
      Когда внутренние мышцы начинают конвульсивно сокращаться, Уилл внезапно прижимает Ганнибала к столу и обхватывает его горло обеими руками. Затем наклоняется и шепчет прямо в ухо, прикусывая мочку:  
  
      — Кончи для меня, Ганнибал, — и перекрывает поток воздуха, одновременно с этим выходя из него почти полностью и загоняя член обратно на всю длину.  
  
      С неумолимой силой оргазм подступает, туманя зрение, и руки Уилла перехватывают шею в ощутимом давлении. Грэм приказывает, и Ганнибал, оглушенный обострившимися ощущениями, шепча одними губами что-то вроде «сэр», кончает, почти беззвучно. Изгибаясь ровной дугой, прижимая Уилла ближе к себе сильными стройными ногами, запрокидывая голову и закатывая слезящиеся глаза.  
  
      Возможно, от кричит, а может нет из-за перекрытого горла, но на мгновение он выпадает из реальности, рыдая от оргазма, дрожа, словно лист на ветру, и шепча «спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо» будто мантру, как только воздух снова попадает в легкие.  
  
      Ганнибал, бьющийся в экстазе и еще плотнее сжимающийся вокруг него, доводит до пика и Уилла. Тяжелая мощная волна блаженства накрывает с головой, и Грэм почти упускает тихий хриплый шепот, но, когда слух улавливает произнесенное, все внутри переворачивается. Это и есть полное подчинение, и Уилл внезапно осознает силу того, что произошло между ними.  
  
      Когда он приходит в себя, Ганнибала все еще трясет. Уилл аккуратно выходит и вновь отлучается к своей сумке за пачкой салфеток. Отстраняется, по мнению Лектера, слишком быстро. Мявкнув что-то, чтобы Грэм остался, чувствует новый поток слез на лице. Он разрушен и опустошен. Это приятно, если Уилл соберет его обратно.  
  
      Нежно и бережно любовник стирает вытекающую из задницы и выплеснувшуюся на грудь и живот сперму, откладывает запачканные платочки и чистыми также аккуратно смывает выступившие капли крови и пот со лба и висков. Холодное движение салфетки вынуждает дрожать сильнее, но Ганнибал, хотя и желает уйти от этого, просто не может двигаться, всхлипывая от случайного прикосновения к раскрытому анусу, а затем к только опадающему горячему члену, и обкусанной шее. Абсурдная мысль пробредает в голове — помимо того, что ароматизатор и его отвратительный химический запах ужасен — что салфеток Уиллу не хватит. Один только он требует всей пачки — лежащий на рабочем столе сплошной хаос, беспорядок в пропитавшейся влагой рубашке, едва только спущенной с плеч.  
  
      Глаза профессора все еще закрыты, когда Уилл застегивает свои брюки и обнимает его, крепко и надёжно, пытаясь урвать у судьбы еще хотя бы пару мгновений наедине с этим потрясающим мужчиной.  
  
      — Не уходи, не сейчас, — шепотом просит Ганнибал в соленую шею, сворачиваясь в комок в руках Уилла. Трудно сказать минута проходит, или целая вечность, но дрожь в конце концов затихает, оставляя только приятную слабость.  
  
      — Кажется, это зачет, — слабо улыбаясь и срываясь на хихиканье. Ему немного неловко оттого, что он говорил и делал некоторое время назад — он буквально и фигурально был обнажен, и теперь… Он не знает, что теперь. Может, впервые в жизни в такой ситуации.  
  
      — Самый потрясающий в моей жизни, — соглашается Уилл и тоже не сдерживает смех. Он с любопытством наблюдает за полностью открытым Ганнибалом и хочет видеть его таким как можно чаще. Видеть и чувствовать, как насытившийся хищник переживает сладостный миг наивысшей слабости в его руках. Уилл знает, что прежних отношений между ними не будет: искры взаимного желания будут подспудно тлеть в каждом жесте и каждом высказанном слове. Зная, что кроется за непроницаемой маской, какие сила и страсть, Уилл не сможет считать Лектера обычным преподавателем. Он неожиданно смиренно принимает это и крепче прижимает к себе Ганнибала, с радостью ощущая, что его обнимают в ответ. Утолив первобытный голод, они успокаивают взбудораженные нервы.  
  
      — Спасибо, — шепчет Уилл и мягко целует в щеку.  
  
      Жмурясь от поцелуя, Ганнибал все еще улыбается, но улыбка постепенно сходит на нет. Реальность больно пинает под ребра, и он смущенно поправляет рубашку, словно стараясь закрыться. Мысль о неправильности происходящего дошла до сознания медленно. Неправильно не потому, что не должно было произойти, а потому что Ганнибал хочет еще. Отношения это не для него: он серийный убийца, Потрошитель, одиночка. Нет того, кто бы увидел и принял его полностью — так не бывает. И от этого становится тоскливо. Уилл видит больше, но не все. Юный поборник справедливости…  
  
      Странно грустно усмехнувшись, мужчина охает от боли, пульсирующей от места пониже спины до затылка. Волоски на теле встают дыбом от прохлады и горячего взгляда Уилла, когда профессор соскальзывает со стола, начиная одеваться. Молча и суетливо, стараясь не хмурится от дискомфорта и едва управляясь трясущимися пальцами.  
  
      — Так, — он прокашливается, смущенный и обескураженный своим желанием вернуться обратно в объятия своего ученика. Желательно, возвращаться хотя бы два раза в неделю. — Не думай, что я трахаюсь со своими студентами. Я соблюдаю профессионализм и… Kekše**, — он закрывает глаза ладонью, чтобы спрятать щенячий тоскливый взгляд на Уилла, коротко самоуничтожительно смеясь. — Жалко звучит.  
  
      — Я верю, — уверенно произносит Уилл и, приблизившись и в очередной раз удивившись своей смелости, обнимает лицо Ганнибала ладонями, — И сохраню наш секрет, — и не может удержать себя от прикосновения к губам. То, что должно было стать мимолетным касанием, превратилось в сладкий поцелуй, тягучий словно карамель, Уилл ощущает, как сильные руки обнимают его за талию и притягивают ближе. Ни один из них не готов отпустить другого, и они продолжают эту медленную приятную ласку.  
  
      — Не планируйте ничего на субботу, —  
мурлычет Уилл сразу же, когда Ганнибал немного отстраняется, — У нас с вами остался незакрытый гештальт касаемо ремня и порки.  
  
      Хмыкнув, мужчина заговорщически шепчет: — Если найдешь мой адрес.  
  
      Их губы вновь соприкасаются, на этот раз коротко, но не менее нежно. Уткнувшись в шею Уилла, Ганнибал отмечает, что даже небольшая разница в росте комфортна. Нежное трение щеки о шею, когда профессор тянется к ушку Грэма, прикусывая его и с придыханием добавляя: — Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что ты его уже знаешь, не так ли?..  
  
      Лектер не бросает слов на ветер, да и сейчас он уверен, что дважды видел Уилла у своего дома. Случайно или нет.  
  
      — Мне даже не пришлось никого соблазнять ради этой информации, — Уилл смеется и разглаживает пальцами морщинку на лбу Ганнибала, когда он хмурится, — Вы ведь знаете, как навязчивы бывают студенты, особенно если им нужно что-то досрочно сдать. Я был максимально убедителен, — доверчиво сообщает Уилл и вздыхает от приятных ощущений. Он готов стоят здесь еще очень долго, наслаждаясь комфортом и уютом в объятиях Ганнибала.  
  
      Глубокий вздох полон тоски: — Мне нужно закрыть кабинет до восьми. В субботу… Может быть, я даже угощу тебя ужином, если придешь в половине шестого. А теперь пойдем, я не хочу ночевать здесь.  
  
      Почти смущенный, Ганнибал спешно отстраняется, хотя его скулы затемняет румянец, будто приглашение в дом оказывается интимнее, чем все предыдущее настольное действо. Шустро собрав папки и книги в стопки на столе, профессор со страдальческим выражением смотрит на разбитые очки в своей ладони.  
  
      — Пойдем, Уилл, — мягкой походкой мужчина направляется к выходу, прекрасно зная, что этот раз — далеко не последний.  
  
      И едва заметно улыбается.


	2. In vino

      Оставшаяся рабочая неделя проходит стремительно, словно один короткий миг, но тянется медленно, будто не закончится никогда. Запретивший себе даже думать о наглом мальчишке, Ганнибал постоянно ловит себя на мечтании о вечере субботы: что приготовить и как накрыть на стол, как подготовить дом и как приготовить себя. Однако проснувшись утром шестого дня недели, он внезапно осознает, что испытываемое томительное и колючее чувство, — чудовищное волнение в совокупности с предвкушением. Пары, которых в этот день назначено только две, проходят суетливо, а студенты, выходя из коридора, начинают перешептываться о странном поведении обычно собранного доктора Лектера. Отвратительно, и только усугубляет общую нервозность.  
  
      Но вот грядет вечер. Четыре часа томительной подготовки — стол, кокетливо накрытый на двоих под куполом тихой интимности, еда доходит в духовке, а Ганнибал надевает лучший костюм. Надевает, чтобы тут же снять и заменить на более свободный и менее официальный вариант в темно-синих тонах. В конце концов, он не уверен, что Уилл придет, мысленно повторяя: «Это не свидание,» — и этим врет сам себе, уже заранее зная, как хочет, чтобы окончился вечер. Долго всматриваясь в отражение в зеркале, Ганнибал неуверенно косится на сияющую серебристыми боками в свете ламп увесистую пробку, а затем, не давая передумать и наскоро растянув себя пальцами, Лектер осторожно погружает в тело игрушку, резко выдыхая, когда она надавливает ровно там, где нужно. Поначалу немного больно, а пробка слишком велика, и опасное натяжение неприятно пару десятков минут, но после наступает горько-сладкий момент ожидания.  
  
      Осторожно поправив брюки снова, отдернув манжеты рубашки и набросив на плечи пиджак, Ганнибал оглядывает себя в зеркало еще раз. Костюм-двойка элегантно обхватывает подтянутую фигуру, а открытая шея выделяется кусочком обнаженной кожи, покрытой едва выглядывающими из-под воротничка укусами и синяками. Без галстука — уязвимость для особых случаев. Таймер духовки давно огласил дом о завершении процесса приготовления блюда, и осталось только маяться и поправлять салфетки в тысячный раз. На каждое движение девайс внутри смещается то надавливая сильнее, то слабее, и это сводит с ума. Легкий румянец уже ползет по щекам, а дыхание и пульс слегка учащены, кровь подогрета возбуждением и волнением — бурный коктейль.  
  
      Ганнибал очень надеется, что Уилл окажется пунктуальным юношей.  
  
      Между тем дни Уилла также проходят довольно напряженно: он успевает сдать два экзамена и подготовиться к еще одному, несмотря на то, что каждую минуту его преследуют мысли о неимоверно горячем преподавателе, о том, как он узок, когда принимает его внутрь, как отчаянно стонет и просит еще. Ночные кошмары оборачиваются сладкой пыткой: их секс грязен и жесток, но монстр принимает Уилла и  _подчиняется_  ему. Грэм всякий раз захлебывается собственным стоном и просыпается, так и не достигнув разрядки, чтобы пойти в душ и парой нескольких движений довести себя до оглушительного оргазма, сводящего судорогой мышцы живота. Уилл не считает себя неуравновешенным человеком, но чаша его терпения переполняется все больше, несмотря на загруженность.  
  
      К концу недели он готов найти дьявольски искушающего профессора, завалить его на пол и хорошенько оттрахать, чтобы он даже имени своего не мог вспомнить. Но Уилл все равно основательно готовится к субботнему вечеру: он старательно выглаживает черные брюки и темно-синюю рубашку, достает давно забытые темно-коричневые классические туфли. Уилл не всегда пунктуален, но сегодня ему следует проявить максимум хороших манер, а потому он решает приобрести неплохое вино, потратив на это чуть больше, чем планировал, и прибыть к дому профессора за две минуты до назначенного времени, чтобы немного робко нажать кнопку звонка.  
  
      Услышав подкравшегося гостя и сделав шаг к двери, Лектер едва не стонет, цепляясь за край стола — от спешного рывка пробка резко качнулась, а колени слегка задрожали. Еще более плавной походкой, чем обычно, мужчина скользит к двери, словно танцор, отворяя, наконец дверь.  
  
      — Добрый вечер, Уилл, — он сглатывает сердце в горле, приглашающе взмахивая ладонью. — Прошу, входи. Ты прекрасно выглядишь сегодня.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, профессор, — вежливо и с улыбкой отвечает Уилл, планируя этим вечером поиграть в хорошего мальчика, но его решение подвергается сильному испытанию. Ганнибал выглядит необычно живым и куда более притягательным, чем в той аудитории. Он немного волнуется, но выглядит очаровательно, а затем еще и делает Уиллу комплимент, от которого щеки того заливаются нежным румянцем.  
  
      — Большое спасибо, вы сегодня тоже потрясающи. Это вам, — протягивает он бутылку вина, — Надеюсь, вам понравится Domaine de Vissoux, — тянет он на французском, с удовольствием замечая, как вспыхивают искры в глазах Ганнибала.  
  
      Язык Уилла нежен, хотя акцент в нем очаровательно очевиден… Двусмысленность этой мысли нагоняет Ганнибала секундой позднее, как он успевает прочесть ее. Да, язык Уилла очень  _хорош_ , — и он не может не думать о том, насколько именно, пока чувствует себя так восхитительно пронзенным взглядом синих глаз.  
  
      — Благодарю, — руки Ганнибала почти не дрожат, когда он берет предложенную бутылку. Почти. Улыбнувшись как можно очаровательнее, он ведет своего гостя в столовую. — С моей стороны было досадным упущением не спросить о твоих предпочтениях… — оставив едва заметную паузу, чтобы пропустить гостя в большую залу, Лектер продолжает: — Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против мясных блюд? Боюсь, здесь нет ничего вегетарианского.  
  
      — Что бы вы ни приготовили, пахнет просто восхитительно. Я с удовольствием попробую что угодно в вашем исполнении, — изящно отвечает Уилл, маскируя то, насколько он на самом деле голоден. Грэм обводит убранство дома внимательным и восхищенным взглядом, и несколько мрачный антураж обеденной залы нисколько не пугает.  
  
      — У вас прекрасный дом, — Уилл не кривит душой, хотя и не привык к подобной роскоши, а затем задумчиво добавляет: «Очень вам подходит». Но все-таки больше его привлекает сам Ганнибал и его грациозные движения, хотя Уилл улавливает едва-едва заметную скованность, но списывает ее на волнение. А затем взгляд натыкается на край синяка, видящийся у воротника, и его захлестывает необычайно мощная волна совсем иного голода. Уилл, черт побери, истосковался по этому мужчине, но не станет кидаться на него как дикарь: игра в вежливость добавит ему больше очков, чем грубое удовлетворение собственного желания. Поэтому Уилл следует за радушным хозяином и покорно усаживается за стол, вспоминая правила этикета и отчаянно надеясь, что Ганнибал сжалится над ним и не станет смущать тремя разными видами столовых приборов.  
  
      Усадив гостя на предложенное место, Ганнибал отвлекается на вино, ловко открывая бутылку и разливая алую жидкость по бокалам. Пахнет волшебно. Обостренное обоняние фиксирует все оттенки, невольно переплетенными с ароматами специй и, если подойти поближе, то аромат самого Уилла.  
  
      — Это фаршированное сердце с мясным ассорти, — оставив бокал ему, а затем и себе, профессор не спешит садится. — Я очень рад, что тебе пришлось по вкусу.  
  
      Слегка взволнованный, он подходит к своему стулу, опускаясь медленно, будто большая кошка, и коротко беззвучно выдыхает от прострелившей по позвоночнику яркой искры. Об истинных причинах столь изворотливой грации Уилл не может знать, а Ганнибал не собирается говорить ему. Уж точно не сейчас. Стараясь не шевелится и даже не дышать лишний раз, он переводит немного туманный взгляд на Грэма. Уилл вдыхает аромат изысканного вина, прежде чем сделать небольшой глоток, — он слишком сильно волнуется, но не хочет налегать на алкоголь и его искусственное облегчение. Но от одного взгляда на Ганнибала, который занимает свое место и едва заметно выгибается, кровь начинает бурлить и приливать к паху. Выдержать прелюдию этим вечером будет сложнее, чем он думал.  
  
      — Приятного аппетита, Уилл, — Ганнибал даже не хочет знать, как выглядит сейчас, с тоской признавая, что, возможно, игрушка была не такой уж хорошей идеей. Даже привычная легкость в поддержании беседы и красноречие отказывают ему, а присутствие Грэма… Оно делает эту сладкую пытку просто невыносимой. Это только начало вечера, а ему уже нестерпимо хочется  _трахаться_.  
  
      Будто зная о бедственном положении своего собеседника, Уилл посылает Лектеру обворожительную улыбку и аккуратно принимается за трапезу. Нежное мясо буквально тает на языке, а сбалансированное сочетание соуса и специй просто не могло быть лучше. Уилл издает тихий стон и опускает веки. Стоило Ганнибалу только слегка притронуться к еде, чтобы понять, что еда не способна утолить тот голод, что мучает его. Те крохотные маленькие звуки удовольствия, что издает Уилл, и этот  _восхитительный_  стон искрят наслаждением. Невольно вспоминается как Уилл стонал  _тогда_ , и становится совсем душно. Оттянув воротничок рубашки немного дальше небрежным легким движением, Ганнибал покачивает в пальцах хрупкую ножку бокала, прежде чем сделать несколько глотков.  
  
      — Божественно, — задушенно выдает Грэм, прочищает горло и добавляет: — Я никогда в жизни не пробовал ничего вкуснее. Вы просто волшебник, — стараясь скрыть смущение, он делает маленький глоточек вина, удивляясь тому, как хорошо оно дополняет вкус блюда, и чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд, впрочем, стараясь оправдать все его пожелания.  
  
      Ганнибала хватает только лишь на благодарный кивок, сопровождаемый искренней улыбкой.  
  
      — Почему вы не выбрали в качестве профессии мастерство шеф-повара? — вполне искренне интересуется Уилл, с любопытством наклоняя голову, — Я, разумеется, не эксперт, но мне кажется, что многие высокорейтинговые рестораны не отказались бы заполучить вас.  
  
      — Кулинария — моё хобби. Думаю, я предпочитаю более близкое взаимодействие с людьми. Хирургия, психиатрия… Я пробовал себя в разном и пришел к тому, что посвящаю юные умы будущих агентов ФБР в тонкости профилирования, — ни взявший за день ни крошки хлеба и распаленный таким близким и прекрасным в своей особенной манере Уиллом, Ганнибал немного пьянеет. И от вина, и от компании.  
  
      — А ты, Уилл, что сподвигло тебя на вступление в ряды агентов?  
  
      Захмелев и осмелев, он слегка сдвигается, стараясь занять более расслабленную позу, но игрушка движется тоже. Медленно, так медленно, проходясь внутри по нежным стенкам его чувствительной плоти. Чтобы сдержать стон, он закусывает губу, задерживая дыхание. Это почти больно. Безумно хочется притронуться к себе, довести до разрядки, ужасно хочется кончить. Бессознательно преследуя собственное удовольствие, он слегка ёрзает на месте. Снова и снова. Затем беспокойно сводит колени, но так лишь хуже, и приходится развести их вновь. Ганнибал — весь оголенный нерв, готовый сгореть от лёгкого касания. Безупречно порочно.  
  
      — Некоторым моим способностям найдется в ФБР лучшее применение, — Уилл не раскрывает все карты и поднимает взгляд от своей тарелки. Ох, ну и зрелище же открывается перед ним: изо всех сил борющийся с… возбуждением Ганнибал и отчаянно проигрывающий ему. И то, как беспокойно он сидит на стуле. Догадка прознает Уилла будто молния, а затем еще одна горячая волна жара устремляется меж слегка разведенных бедер. Уилл чудом сдерживает стон. Ганнибал настолько сильно жаждет его, что, похоже, уже подготовил себя, и если это  _что-то внутри_ , то он бесстыдно качается на волнах наслаждения, отчаянно цепляясь за реальность. Уилла этот подход не очень устраивает, поскольку он хочет там быть вместе с Лектером, утопая в разделенном на двоих блаженстве, но он продолжает вести игру.  
  
      — С вами все в порядке, профессор? — с наигранным беспокойством спрашивает он и не получает ответа. «О. Мой. Бог», — думает Уилл, наблюдая за тем, как контроль над собой все сильнее уплывает из рук Ганнибала, вытесняемый отчаянием и предвкушением.  
  
      За все более раскаляющим тело удовольствием Ганнибал плохо осознает данный ему ответ и ругает себя за невнимательность. Узнавать Уилла интересно, желанно… Но тело так сильно хочет ласки, что контролировать сочащуюся похоть становится практически невозможно. Уилл выжидающе смотрит. Он задал вопрос, но Лектер едва ли может вспомнить какой, тая в жаре бурного синего океана, словно шоколад в теплый летний день.  
  
      — Ты не мог бы… повторить вопрос, Уилл? — паузы в словах становятся менее контролируемыми и более ощутимыми, а имя заканчивается звучным выдохом, что так похож на стон. Отрывистые слова звучат как зеленый свет, и Уилл аккуратно поднимается со стула и подходит к Лектеру. Выгнувшись чуть назад, Ганнибал не может сдержать дрожи, впиваясь пальцами в столешницу и замирая. Будто дикий зверь, Уилл медленно поднимается со своего места и, не отрывая глаз, направляется к нему. Хищник, загоняющий свою жертву — уже знающий, что победа за ним, уверенный и сильный.  
  
      — Я спросил, хорошо ли вы себя чувствуете, профессор? Вы покраснели, — Грэм чувствует тепло, разливающееся в груди от лихорадочного блеска во взгляде янтарных глаз, и аккуратно прикасается ко лбу тыльной стороной ладони, — Боже, да вы горите! — обеспокоенно восклицает он и обхватывает пальцами тонкое прекрасное запястье, — Пульс тоже участился. Я надеюсь, ничего серьезного? — Уилл подносит запястье к губам и нежно целует его, устремляя на Ганнибала лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц, и Лектер действительно горит. Даже короткое заботливое касание бьёт убийственным разрядом электричества. Лёгкий поцелуй почти не чувствуется на коже, но для Ганнибала горячие губы подобны открытому пламени, почти подталкивающему его к самому краю. Унизительное хныкание оглушительно, но Ганнибал не сразу понимает, что этот звук издает он сам.  
  
      Он очень, очень близок.  
  
      — Уилл… Надеюсь, ты утолил свой голод?.. — срывающийся голос невольно падает до шёпота и хриплый просьбы: — Дотронься до меня снова, пожалуйста.  
  
      Ганнибал просит так сладко, что у Уилла не остается никаких сил для сопротивления, да и не хочет он этого. Его ладони ложатся на широкие плечи, массируя их и одновременно надавливая, прижимая к стулу. Ганнибал отчаянно закусывает губу, чтобы не дать вырваться стону, и его длинные ресницы трепещут, когда Лектер пытается удержать глаза открытыми. Уилл наклоняется к нему и целует. Пальцы Ганнибала тут же хватаются за его рубашку, пытаясь притянуть ближе, на секунду оторвавшись, он, резко выдохнув, отодвигается на стуле, и Уилл правильно понимает намек: он садится Ганнибалу на колени и вырывает из его груди протяжный стон. Грэма тут же собственнически за талию обвивают руки, и Лектер снова приникает к его губам, выстанывая его имя прямо в поцелуй. Уилл потирается об упирающийся ему в бедро возбужденный член, и Ганнибал вздрагивает всем телом.  
  
      Лицо и шея залиты лихорадочным румянцем, а мокрое белье липнет к члену, пачкая ещё и костюм. Словно стараясь удержаться от падения на скалы, Ганнибал отчаянно хватается за Уилла, задушенно постанывая, хныкая и почти умоляя взять его. Огненное возбуждение пропитывает каждый миллиметр тела, а чувства дрейфуют от поцелуя до приятного давления в заднице. Он готов просить и умолять уже сейчас, продолжая прижиматься к Уиллу, и тот властно обнимает за шею, притягивая к себе невозможно близко. От этого прикосновения Лектер вздрагивает — большинство меток едва только начали заживать, а цвет всё ещё окрашивает кожу в насыщенные оттенки. Ещё немного больно, но Ганнибал солгал бы, сказав, что ему это не нравится. Боже, да он почти каждый день ласкал себя, нарочито раздражая раны в напоминание, каждый раз извиваясь на постели или под горячей водой душа, ослеплённый оргазмом. А теперь Уилл здесь: настоящий, реальный.  
  
      — Ты не проводишь меня наверх, пожалуйста?.. — укусив нижнюю губу, Ганнибал вылизывает его рот, не стараясь перехватить инициативу, а лишь наслаждаясь происходящим больше, чем нужно. Будто не принадлежащие ему руки слепо скользят по Уиллу, стараясь запомнить его на ощупь, ориентируясь только по мягкому трению.  
  
      — Конечно, — Уилл все еще покладистый и вежливый мальчик, хотя все его тело пылает от возбуждения, и думать становится все тяжелее. Но, все равно, гораздо проще, чем самому Ганнибалу, который этим вечером медленно и методично доводил себя до исступления, а теперь не может совладать с желанием ощутить в себе горячую живую плоть. Уилл лишь немного заглядывает в его сознание, но даже та жажда, которую он замечает почти мельком, заставляет увлечь Лектера в еще один страстный поцелуй, сминая его губы и врываясь языком в его рот.  
  
      Ганнибал же, кажется, забывает дышать, питаясь страстью поцелуями с чужих губ. Уилл хочет его, жаждет. Голод, который они испытывают друг по другу безумен, феноменален… Больше, чем просто влечение. Темная суть Уилла раскрывается и рвется на свободу рядом с ним, проглядывает в том, как он смотрит и как прикасается. Это манит и зачаровывает так, что Ганнибал летит к этому огню, желая расплавится в нем без остатка — странное и новое желание для убийцы.  
  
      Грэм плавно поднимается, не забыв потереться о взбудораженного до предела мужчину и помогает ему подняться. По всему телу прокатывается сладкая дрожь, а в паху уже ощутимо тянет, когда Уилл видит его грациозные медленные движения и знает, что это попытка избежать максимального давления на простату, чтобы не кончить прямо здесь и не осесть на пол. Уилл готов помучить Ганнибала, заставить его сделать это, но сегодня за восхитительный ужин и почти безграничное терпение он заслуживает награды, и поэтому Уилл сжимает протянутую ладонь и следует за мужчиной, который, очевидно, из последних сил удерживается от того, чтобы бросить его на пол и оседлать, используя его тело для получения собственного удовольствия. Сейчас для этого еще рано, но Уилл планирует сделать и это.  
  
      Каждый шаг обоих похож на танго — танец истинной страсти. Добраться до лестницы несложно, и Ганнибал даже почти приходит в себя, но перед ней на мгновение останавливается, глядя на ступени, как на величайшую преграду в жизни, проклиная архитекторов за планировку. Думается, что софа в кабинете тоже очень даже не плоха… Хотя ему и пол сейчас кажется райскими облаками.  
  
      Опередив его, Уилл поворачивается к нему лицом. Взгляды скрещиваются: бушующее темно-синее море и черная бездна, обрамленная тонким медным ободком. Они купаются во взаимном желании, наслаждаются близостью друг друга и прекрасно осознают, что это не предел ощущений. Уилл, не глядя, делает шаг назад и берет вторую ладонь Ганнибала в свою. Эхом от стен отражается громкий стон и тает где-то в конце комнаты. Кусая губы с почти страдальческим выражением, Ганнибал поднимается на первую ступень, чувствуя себя во всех смыслах открытым, уязвимым и невыносимо возбуждённым. Каждый шаг даётся с трудом, со стоном и дрожью, вдаваясь в тело Уилла своим. Лектер резко поднимается на второй уровень, прямо-таки всхлипывая, замирает — впервые действительно отчаянный вытерпеть эту муку, пока Уилл крепко держит его за руки, помогая переносить вес с ноги на ногу, и наслаждается каждой секундой происходящего.  
  
      — Я не могу.  
  
      — Я держу вас, — заверяет его Уилл, усиливая хватку и помогая сделать еще один шаг. Ганнибал отпускает его руки и порывисто обнимает, утыкаясь носом в шею и дрожа. Уилл гладит его по спине, шепчет что-то успокаивающее, хотя как тут расслабиться, когда с каждой ступенькой игрушка движется внутри него, то скользя глубже, то задевая центр удовольствия, обрекая на агонизирующе сладкую муку. Мышцы и кости Ганнибала, кажется, растворяются и превращаются в желе. Давление внутри почти невыносимо. С каждым движением игрушка терзает его болезненным удовольствием, заставляя сжиматься и невольно вести бедрами то назад, то вперёд в желании хоть какого-то облегчения, но не находя его.  
  
      Через пару мгновений они продолжают подъем, и по особенно громким стонам Уилл понимает, когда игрушка изгибается так, что легонько касается простаты. Наблюдать за этим невыносимо: Грэму нестерпимо хочется войти в него и самому вынудить его издавать все эти звуки. Испытываемое Ганнибалом наслаждение кажется нечестным. Оттого и превращается в пытку. По губам Уилла скользит мрачная улыбка, когда он осознает границы своей одержимости этим мужчиной и переступает их.  
  
      К середине лестницы он превращается в незаменимую опору для все больше и больше сдающегося Ганнибала, а когда они делают последний шаг, Уилл подхватывает вмиг ослабевшего Лектера и заключает в бережные объятия, не давая упасть. Но даже после столь изощренной пытки лестницей Ганнибал все еще не кончил. «Потрясающая выносливость», — Уилл издает довольное мурлыканье и обводит языком одну из оставленных им меток. Тяжело дыша, Ганнибал хрипло смеётся, не переставая дрожать. Чувствительность обострилась настолько, что он ощущает себя на вершине наслаждения постоянно. Он не планировал этого, когда вбирал в себя игрушку, не планировал заходить так далеко; не думал, что она настолько велика, чтобы быть такой…  
  
      — Какое хорошее вино — я едва стою, — кривая усмешка кривит губы. Влажная рубашка неприятно раздражает кожу, как и одежда в целом. Минута передышки кажется блаженством в совокупности с нежностью Уилла, который полностью контролирует его, Ганнибала, удовольствие. Или пока ещё не полностью. Скользнув цепкими пальцами в карман пиджака, он смущённо протягивает небольшой кусочек пластика Уиллу.  
  
      — В самом деле, я не думал использовать его. Но ты можешь, если захочешь… — жаркий шепот касается шеи Уилла, а затем Ганнибал касается губами чуть солоноватой кожи, млея от божественного момента. Жажда Уилла так нестерпимо съедает изнутри.  
  
      Уилл берет маленький пульт, борясь с искушением включить его прямо сейчас, но тогда Ганнибал точно кончит, и им придется ждать, а Уилл не знает, насколько долго ему позволено здесь находиться. Мысль об этом навевает грусть, но Грэм старательно задвигает ее куда подальше. Быть может, Ганнибал попросит его остаться. Или Уилл воспользуется его состоянием и «взмолится» об этом сам. Значит, сегодня он должен быть чутким и заботливым. Не то, чтобы ему не хотелось, просто все мысли о грубом животном сексе сразу же отпали, когда он увидел, как беспомощно Ганнибал пытается вырваться из пытки удовольствием и достичь оргазма. Уиллом овладело страстное желание уложить его на шелковые простыни, помочь достичь столь желанного облегчения, а после подарить неспешную ласку, медленно… любить его?  
  
      «Любить? Вот же черт», — огорошенно думает Уилл о том, насколько близок к влюбленности. И, конечно же, в самое подходящее время, когда объект его желаний беззащитен и страстно стонет в его руках. Уилл прикасается губами к его виску, вкладывая в это все свои внезапно осознанные чувства, и следует по указанию Ганнибала, сделанному дрожащей рукой.  
  
      Когда они, наконец, добираются до спальни, Уилл срывает с него пиджак, затем на пол летит рубашка, и теперь взору полностью открывается мускулистое гибкое тело хищника, который пожирает его голодным взглядом, но безмолвно подчиняется. К кучке вещей присоединяются и брюки вместе с бельем, носки. За пеленой дурманящего удовольствия Ганнибал даже не помнит, как нетерпеливо выворачивался из одежды, срывая с Уилла лишнюю сейчас рубашку, чтобы наконец прижаться к коже. Пуговицы рассыпаются по полу, торопливо прячась в углах комнаты и забираясь под мебель, чтобы не быть найденными. Когда же из «одежды» на Ганнибале, а вернее в нем остаётся только серебрящийся девайс, строгий профессор Лектер соблазнительно вытягивается на постели с дикой грацией совершенного убийцы из семейства кошачьих и слегка разводит колени с готовностью блудницы, отчего Уилл давится стоном, когда замечает ярко бликующий край немаленькой пробки.  
  
      Ганнибал знает, как это можно увидеть со стороны: профессор и студент, разделенные статусами и декадой лет. Соблазнивший юнца преподаватель, захотевший молодого тела… Но все вовсе не так. Уилл с самого начала был особенным для него…  
  
      Обнаженный, как никогда раньше, мужчина томно смотрит на Грэма из-под веера полуопущенных ресниц, а затем тянет к нему раскрытую ладонь, словно зазывая. Уилл торопливо избавляется от одежды, шипя сквозь зубы, когда стягивает брюки, и опускается рядом. Слишком довольный вздох ускользает из лёгких Лектера, когда рядом скользит разгоряченное тело. Любопытные и ласковые руки Уилла оглаживают впадинку между ягодицами и касаются края растянутого отверстия, заставляя Ганнибала выгнуться. Его шальной взгляд стреляет в Уилла, а язык быстро облизывает губы: — Я хотел быть готовым и мокрым для тебя.  
  
      Что-то совсем темное разрастается в глубоком синем море, а затем в дополнение к распирающему объему металла, Уилл дразняще толкает палец внутрь рядом с чертовой пробкой — совсем немного, но даже это заставляет Ганнибала вскинуться и громко и отчаянно рычать в попытке сдавить крик. Это почти чрезмерно, почти слишком много, но он только стонет в экстазе, желая больше — желая все, что Уилл может сделать с ним.  
  
      — Уилл, — тихая мольба теряется в жадном поцелуе. Влажном, почти пошлом, но таком восхитительно развратном.  
  
      Вдоволь насладившись реакцией, Уилл убирает руку и притягивает Лектера к себе для жадного мокрого поцелуя, а затем, когда кислорода становится катастрофически мало, отстраняется и жарко шепчет в ухо:  
  
      — Вы были великолепны весь этот вечер. Продержитесь еще немного, профессор  _мой_ , и тогда я дам вам все, чего вы желаете, — и щелкает кнопкой пульта.  
  
      Страшные слова. Ганнибал обиженно хныкает, словно ребенок, у которого отобрали леденец, а затем вибрация посылает новую волну по телу, заставляя его метаться по постели, изгибаться и сводить бедра вместе. Стоны, отчаянные и сладострастные, больше напоминает то крики, то скулеж и всхлипы, то срываются на невнятный шепот на литовском. От отчаяния ли, но Лектер тянется к свободной руке Уилла, целуя запястье, скользя языком по ладони и тонкой кожице между пальцами, рисуя неведомые картины: Ганнибалу всегда нравились его руки, и он не отказывает себе в том, чтобы обласкать каждый палец, посасывая, облизывая и потираясь припухшими губами. Ему невозможно не делать этого сейчас, когда потребность стала так велика.  
  
      Уилл не собирается останавливаться: вседозволенность пьянит и срывает крышу. Боже, он может сделать с этим мужчиной что угодно, и тот позволит. И попросит еще. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким сильным и свободным одновременно. «И желанным», — шепчет голосок у Уилла в голове, но он снова игнорирует эти мысли. Все тело Ганнибала взывает к нему, умоляя прекратить мучения, но он нажимает на пульт снова, лишь увеличивая скорость, пробегается пальцами по волосам на груди и медленно обводит языком затвердевший сосок, а затем легонько прикусывает зубами, другой рукой выкручивая и второй. Ганнибал словно тает от его прикосновений: сильные мышцы перекатываются под кожей, а сам он извивается на постели, ни на секунду не прекращая ерзать. Но, едва завидев признаки вот-вот подступающего оргазма, у самого края Уилл уменьшает скорость, и его слух ласкает протяжный разочарованный стон.  
  
      В геометрической последовательности нарастает сладкое и тягучее, будто мед, удовольствие, но в самый последний момент Уилл останавливается. Снова. В отчаянии, Ганнибал тянется к своему члену, проводя по всей длине пару раз, а затем сжимает пальцы кольцом у основания, чтобы не закончить сейчас и вот так. С темной от притока крови влажной головки члена сочится очередная капля, медленно падая на живот в уже образовавшуюся лужицу. Так мучительно. Нет, ждать он больше не может. Стиснув в свободной ладони кудрявые темные волосы, Ганнибал шипит в губы Грэма литовские слова, но затем повторяет ещё и на английском: — Я хочу кончить от тебя во мне. Сейчас.  
  
      Ганнибал вновь пылко умоляет, но Уилл не собирается уступать. Поняв по ухмылке, что эта просьба не получит удовлетворения в ближайшее время, Лектер ловко переворачивается, прижимая Уилла к постели, а затем седлает бедра, зажимая его шею с тихим рычанием. Не сильно, только напоминая, что способен не только подчиняться. Секунда и податливый Ганнибал меняется на непредсказуемого Потрошителя. В нем просыпается темная сторона: то самое чудовище, которое, даже оставаясь безымянным, держит в страхе всю Америку. Разница незаметна, но не менее очевидна. Уиллу прекрасно известно, кто находится перед ним: Потрошитель обвивает руки вокруг его горла, и из груди Уилла вырывается ответный рык. Склонившись, Ганнибал впивается в губы Грэма, кусая нижнюю довольно сильно, не столько из-за желания причинить ответную боль, сколько от резкого движения собственной руки, вынимающей пробку. Пошлое хлюпанье смазки оглушает, но Лектер слишком возбуждён, чтобы стесняться. Мышцы сжимаются, в попытке удержать в себе игрушку, но он пробыл с ней достаточно, чтобы остаться раскрытым даже без нее. Оторвавшись от губ Уилла, Ганнибал улыбается как-то совсем распутно, немного изгибаясь назад и направляя в себя член желанного мужчины. Сопротивления нет совсем — только теплый и мокрый жар, обхватывающие возбуждённую плоть.  
  
      — Да, да, — благоговейно шепчет Лектер на вдохе, принимая его в себя целиком до самого основания. Эта поза, дающая иллюзорный контроль, позволяет Уиллу проникнуть глубже, и Ганнибал выгибается, опираясь руками о крепкие бедра любовника. Глаза закрыты, а он полностью тонет в чувствах, отдаваясь движениям. Внутри Лектера скользко и горячо, и даже несмотря на растяжку, стенки плотно обхватывают член, и Ганнибал тут же задает темп, начиная двигаться сразу, но неспешно, будто лениво, наслаждаясь каждым миллиметром плоти. Вверх, почти выпуская, а затем вниз до самого конца, выписывая бедрами восьмёрки и захлебываясь сиплым дыханием. Попеременно напрягаются мышцы бедер, пресса, рук… Безумно красиво. Лектер совершенен в стремлении к наслаждению.  
  
      Эта поза интимнее, глубже, но Уилла покоряет даже не это, а шальной взгляд Потрошителя, будто он мысленно пожирает Уилла целиком, с наслаждением вгрызаясь в сочную плоть и слизывая с губ капли крови. Тьма проникает в душу и обволакивает ее, придавая сил, а зрение переключается между Ганнибалом и темным силуэтом с рогами, затем они сливаются в один, и это вкупе с наслаждением сливается в нечто невообразимое.  
  
      — Вот так. Как прекрасно. Как же ты хорош. Вот так, — тихий сдавленный шепот сливается в монотонный шелест, перебиваемый громкими стонами. Челка спадает на глаза, и Ганнибал выглядит диким, словно его только-только вырвали из лона природы, первозданного, как венец хищника. Голодным и воинственным, словно готовится рвануться в бой и рвать врага голыми руками, когтями и клыками.  
  
      — Смотри на меня, Уилл, — искусанные губы немного кровоточат, и алые капли сияют в отблесках уличного фонаря. — Смотри. Всегда.  
  
      Ганнибал приказывает, и Уилл не смеет отвести от него пылающий взгляд, полный восхищения и еще чего-то невысказанного. Никто и никогда не смотрел так: будто видит всю его порочную суть и при этом восхищается, находит прекрасным, желанным… Любимым. Уилл отчаянно напоминает себе, что не должен влюбляться — это окончится его смертью, причем довольно скорой, но с каждым движением Ганнибала, возносящим их на вершину наслаждения (в их случае, скорее, толкающим к краю бездны), Уиллу все тяжелее и тяжелее сопротивляться. Хищник восхителен, прекрасен и желанен, желаннее всего на свете, и как же Уиллу хочется заполучить его целиком. Он может попробовать. Испытать судьбу. И Грэм решается.  
  
      Движения Ганнибала становятся более графичными, плавными, когда он крутит задницей, ища максимально приятный угол, а затем вновь набирает темп, изгибаясь, будто живое пламя или экзотичный змей в руках заклинателя. Эгоистичный гедонист, Ганнибал гонится за собственным удовольствием, раскачиваясь все быстрее, сильнее, с каждым новым соприкосновением тел выбивая звонкие хлопки. Те звуки, что рвутся из его горла, временами совсем не похожи на человеческие — рычание и скулеж, но всхлипывания и стоны, измученные полувскрики и просто сбитое тяжёлое дыхание.  
  
      Короткие ногти впиваются в плоть, оставляя полукружия на бедрах Уилла, а затем и полосы по его груди до живота. Это распаляет Уилла еще сильнее, он не контролирует себя и низко рычит, подаваясь бедрами навстречу и проникая еще глубже, ударяя по чувствительной точке внутри и пытаясь выгнуться навстречу Лектеру. С ним потрясающе хорошо, Уилл не может удержать руки при себе, оглаживая ладонями мощные бедра, скользя ими выше и вновь опускаясь, а Ганнибал поддается вперёд, впиваясь собственническим поцелуем в шею, а затем ещё и ещё, срываясь на покусывания на особенно чувственных движениях, как вампир, желающий главного источника жизни. Уилл проник так глубоко в него, но не только физически. Самым прекрасным, но смертельно ядовитым цветком он пророс внутри, обвивая лёгкие и запуская корни поглубже в сердце, грозя уничтожить или спасти, воедино и навечно сплетая Ганнибала с собой. Слабость или сила?.. Кто может знать?..  
  
      Грэм обхватывает член Ганнибала, хватает всего нескольких поглаживаний, чтобы Лектер бурно кончил, изливаясь ему на грудь и живот. Вспышка ослепительного света, стирающая все, кроме Уилла под ним и в нем, а затем не оставляющая и его, вырывается наружу вымученным криком короткого, но прекрасного имени, словно эмоции вот-вот разорвут его на лоскуты. Содрогаясь в сладкой конвульсии, Ганнибал беспомощно двигает бедрами, стараясь продлить это восхитительное чувство лёгкости и наслаждения, пока Уилл обмакивает два пальца в образовавшуюся лужицу, демонстративно втягивает в рот и облизывает. От этого простого жеста любовник сжимает его так сильно, что Грэм вздрагивает всем телом, когда оргазм настигает его будто удар, и затем Ганнибал чувствует разливающееся внутри тепло, стекающее по внутренней стороне бедра. Так интимно.  
  
      Не в силах удержаться, Лектер мягко падает на Уилла, расплываясь на нем обессиленной дрожащей массой. Стараясь прийти в себя и вернуть улетучившийся разум. Это так похоже на смерть, это так похоже на возрождение. Уилл обнимает обессилевшего Ганнибала, все еще омываемый волнами посторгазменного наслаждения и прижимает к себе. Шелестя простынями, Ганнибал чуть соскальзывает с Уилла, смещая вес на постель — все же он несколько тяжелее и такой вес мало приятен. Перепутавшись и переплетаясь конечностями, он довольно затихает, наслаждаясь блаженной негой. Мыслей нет, голова пуста, похоже на что-то близкое к умиротворённости. Так не было ни с кем — это Лектер может сказать точно. Может, это и зовётся влюбленностью?.. Странное чувство.  
  
      Возможно также, Уилл впервые чувствует себя по-настоящему умиротворенным и защищенным. «Какая ирония, — думает он, — я чувствую себя комфортно только в объятиях хищника высшего порядка». У Грэма щемит сердце: он такой теплый, такой доверчивый и ласковый, но может в один миг обернуться яростным смертоносным штормом. Это не пугает, но почему-то навевает тоску. Уилл сомневается в себе, сомневается, что его примут, что его захотят выслушать. Он в каком-то смысле прощается с жизнью, и испытанное удовольствие немного горчит. Разумеется, Уилл восстанавливает дыхание и размеренно дышит, стараясь не выдать своих отнюдь не радостных мыслей, но ему хочется съежиться и сдаться на милость судьбе. Поэтому он старательно изображает лукавый взгляд, потому что Ганнибал посмотрит, когда произносит:  
  
      — Было потрясающе. Никогда и подумать не мог, что Потрошитель окажется так хорош, — Уилл тихонько вздыхает, но не закрывает глаза в ожидании приговора. За лениво отступающим оргазмом, смысл сказанных слов доходит не сразу. Вздрогнув, Ганнибал мгновенно напрягается, будто готовясь к убийственному рывку. Конечно, в любой другой ситуации он перевел бы все в шутку, но сейчас… Уилл  _знает_. Это также очевидно по голосу, как и по уверенности и непоколебимости его рук.  
  
      — И давно ты знаешь? — его голос равнодушен, эмоции спрятаны, а слова на вкус напоминают пепел. Такие же горькие и иссушающие.  
  
      Недавняя расслабленность сменяется глухой сосредоточенностью, готовностью убивать. Защищаться. Может, тоже впервые в жизни. Приподнявшись на локте, Ганнибал поднимается, хотя его ноги дрожат и стоять физически невыносимо тяжело, но и находится с Уиллом в одной постели… Больше страшно, и в глаза он ему не смотрит поэтому. Ганнибал знает, что несмотря на этот удар, он не сможет убрать теплоту из своих глаз. Ещё минуту назад близость между ними была абсолютной и прекрасной, а сейчас пугает. В комнате с хищником, боится не Уилл. Набросив на плечи халат, Ганнибал усаживается в кресло, вспыхивая, когда ощущает на коже  _и до сих пор внутри_  сперму Уилла. Его поимели. Буквально и фигурально. Значит, и то, что он видел было ложью?.. Хочется верить, что нет, но… Больно.  
  
      — И как скоро полиция будет здесь? И зачем было… — он не договаривает «трахать меня», хотя это очевидный вопрос с не менее очевидным ответом. Да и сегодня Ганнибал предложил себя сам, а оттого чувствует себя более горько. Императора лжи обманули — он сам придумал себе историю о том, что кто-то мог быть его душой.  
  
      Ганнибал отскакивает от него будто от прокаженного, и Уиллу становится больно. Конечно, он не мог найти лучшего момента, чтобы спросить. Естественно, он все испортил. Грэм сцепляет зубы, чтобы сдержать позорный всхлип и не расплакаться, но горло сводит сухим мучительным спазмом. Стыдливо покраснев, он прячется за простынью и уже даже не рассчитывает ни на какое продолжение, а думает, удастся ли ему просто убежать и больше никогда не возвращаться, чтобы не испытывать эти унижение и неловкость. Ганнибал моментально запирается наглухо и требовательно ждет ответа, который уже дорого обходится Уиллу, поэтому он собирается с мыслями и, разглядывая свои руки, отвечает:  
  
      — Недавно. Я никому не говорил о своих догадках. Доказательств у меня нет, в полицию я не сообщал. Вы уважаемый преподаватель и судебный эксперт, никто не стал бы меня слушать, даже если бы я очень старался. Но мне все равно, и я не собираюсь ничего делать с этой информацией, — фразы выходят рублеными и несвязными, но это максимум, на который способен Уилл, — А пришел я сегодня потому что мне самому этого хотелось. Я надеялся… — он обрывает себя и качает головой, затем все же выбирается из постели и начинает торопливо одеваться, решив, что раз уж умрет, то хоть не в позорном виде.  
  
      Ганнибал всё ещё не смотрит в его глаза, зябко кутаясь в единственную одежду. Почему он поверил в это? Зачем он посмел думать, что кто-то сможет полюбить монстра? Или быть с ним, нежиться в постели каждое утро, кутаясь в простыни и ложь, не задавая вопросов о том, где он пропадает ночами и почему после находят трупы?.. Отвернувшись к окну, Ганнибал не может смотреть, как Уилл одевается. Не после того, что произошло сегодня. Особенное для него, но источник острых ощущений для Уилла. Не любовь. Лживое, лживое… Нужно просто разрезать его, спрятать в подвале и съесть все, что он сможет получить с его тела. Выпотрошить его, ещё живого, вырвать бьющееся сердце и съесть сырым на его глазах… И в то же время Ганнибал знает, что не сможет этого сделать.  
  
      Слезы, горькие и жгучие, чертят по щекам, и он со злостью стирает их. Обидно, но больше больно. Как его так унесло, что теперь его грудная клетка раскурочена и болит сильнее, чем болела бы физически.  
  
      — Понравилось? Ебать Потрошителя? — то, что должно было звучать язвительно, звучит жалко. Он сам себе противен. Надежда — самая большая проблема.  
  
      — Мне понравилось быть с Ганнибалом, а Ганнибалу — быть с мной, — тихо отвечает Уилл. Он совсем не такой реакции ожидал, не предполагал даже, что им обоим будет  _настолько_  больно. Он поднимает печальный взгляд на мужчину и не верит своим глазам. Тот выглядит сокрушенным и старательно смахивает с щек слезы. Почему?.. Он не должен плакать. Желание сбежать сменяется почему-то щемящей нежностью, и хочется приласкать и успокоить отчаявшегося мужчину. Уилл уверен: ему бы дали уйти, но если он сейчас сбежит, другого шанса ему не представится.  
  
      — Вы можете не верить мне, но я все равно скажу, — на лице Ганнибала по-прежнему никаких эмоций, и Уилл не может ничего считать, поднимаясь и осторожно приближаясь. Он усаживается на подлокотник кресла рядом с Лектером, провожающим его невозмутимым взглядом, хотя где-то у самых зрачков Уилл подмечает легкое замешательство, — Я… я… пришел потому, что вы мне интересны. И тогда, и сейчас. Духовно и физически.  
  
      Обычно горделиво вздергивающий голову, сейчас Лектер склоняет ее вниз, будто защищая шею. У него нет ни одной причины ему верить. Ни одной причины, и все же он верит. Глупо и отчаянно.  
  
      — Ты и и вправду хорош в профилировании, — замечание тонет в тишине. Ганнибал не двигается, боясь испугать Уилла, или сам ожидая нападения. Им обоим есть что сказать, но слова не идут на ум. — Будущий агент ФБР, который поймал Потрошителя. Может, не так, как хотел, — осторожное признание даётся с трудом. И все же Ганнибал надеется. Если же он проиграет, то они оба умрут.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь вас ловить, — уверенно произносит Уилл, отчего удостаивается несколько удивленного взгляда. — Мне все равно. Ладно-ладно, мне не совсем плевать, но я отношусь к этому спокойнее большинства. Ваши работы весьма необычны. Я видел не так много, но могу сказать, что вы превращаете этих людей в подлинный акт искусства. Вас нужно называть Скульптором, а не Потрошителем, — Уилл не знает, зачем все это говорит, он просто не может остановиться. Он растерян и сбит с толку, все внутри протестует, но он упрямо остается на месте и пытается, что, исправить ситуацию? — Я предполагаю, что вы, вероятно, съедаете их, но на вкус человечину не отличить. Особенно когда она так великолепно приготовлена и подана. Я не до конца разобрался с мотивом, но у меня было слишком мало времени. Пожалуйста, — он осторожно кладет ладонь на плечо Ганнибала, — Не думайте, что я хотел воспользоваться вами, а затем поиздеваться. Я мечтал о вас довольно долго, и когда мне, наконец, выпал шанс, я не смог удержаться… — Уилл закрывает лицо рукой, чтобы Лектер не видел, как слезы прочерчивают на щеках дорожки.  
  
      Не моргая и не шевеля ни единым мускулом, Ганнибал пристально наблюдает за ним. Это могла быть лесть, но она не имела бы никакого смысла. Получить доказательства Уилл не сможет. Не с этого.  
  
      — Один их самых вопиющих пороков общества во все времена — грубость — человеческое уродство, как оно есть. Я нахожу восхитительными делать из них нечто прекрасное. И я не просто съедаю их — я люблю устраивать званые ужины. Десяток овец, поглощающих ещё трёх. Довольно забавно. Сегодняшнее блюдо звалось мистером Уиллсоном. Немного иронично, тебе не кажется? Очевидная сублимация.  
  
      Уилл выглядит так, словно не знает бежать и прятаться ему или же остаться, и Ганнибал совсем не намерен помогать ему с этим. Особенно когда такая тяжёлая и нежная ладонь лежит на его плече, обещая защиту, силу, любовь. Он закусывает губу, терзая оставленные в порыве страсти раны и слизывая вновь выступившую кровь. И уже знает, что сдался.  
  
      — Давай… — прочистив горло, он совсем чуть-чуть льнет к ладони. — Вернёмся в постель?..  
  
      — Вы… хотите, чтобы я остался? — пораженно шепчет Уилл, обращая на вершителя своей жизни взгляд, полный муки и надежды, и сразу же умолкает, не решаясь и дальше испытывать судьбу. Пульс немного ускорен, но сердце не трепыхается загнанной птицей. Грэм считает это большим успехом. Он вздрагивает от жестокой аналогии, но воспринимает ее как последнюю попытку оттолкнуть его, поэтому вместо ответа спускается с подлокотника, забирается к Ганнибалу на колени, съеживается как маленький замерзший воробушек и прижимается к теплой груди. Уилл враз чувствует себя ужасно уставшим, ему не хочется думать ни над мотивом, ни над причинами, по которым ему нужно остаться или убежать. Он просто хочет закрыть глаза и оказаться у ручья.  
  
      Руки Ганнибала сильнее, чем нужно, смыкаются на талии Уилла, протягивая как можно ближе к себе. Разумеется, он не хочет, чтобы Уилл уходил. Желание нелогичное и неправильное после всего нововскрывшегося, но… Осторожно поднявшись с Уиллом на руках — легче, чем думал, — он перемещает их на постель, не беспокоясь об одежде. Может, в другой раз, если оба доживут до него и он случится. На постели они размещаются лицом к лицу, переплетаясь руками и ногами, словно сиамские близнецы, и пытаясь оставить в голове только хорошее за сегодняшний вечер. В конце концов, засыпают они почти одновременно, чтобы проснуться вместе меланхоличным утром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В ближайшее время возможны осадки в виде третьей части Х)  
> Спасибо, что читали!

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы не знатоки литовского, однако словари и переводчики говорят, что:  
> * Господи боже, помоги мне  
> ** Блядь  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> В любом случае, спасибо за прочтение!   
> Мы вернулись, и мы в строю.


End file.
